


Valentine Drabbles

by SamuelJames



Category: Handsome Devil (2016), Haven (TV), Primeval, Suits (US TV), Torchwood
Genre: Conor Is Sleeping, Dom/sub Suits, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Drabbles for different fandoms for flowers and chocolate's day
Relationships: Conor Masters/Ned Roche, Duke Crocker/Audrey Parker, Hilary James Becker/Jess Parker, Mike Ross/Harvey Specter, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Primeval

Jess was expecting flowers and chocolates, Becker is quite sweet like that. The wrapped gift is unexpected and they'd gotten each other quite a few things for Christmas. She peels back the paper slowly and is confused when she sees that it's a pair of bluetooth headphones. 

"Thanks. I might not use a second pair much."

"You definitely will. Your other ones were on the couch and let's just say they're not a comfortable cushion."

"You broke them?"

"You left them there, but hopefully these are good."

Jess sets them down on the counter and smiles. "Thanks. Happy Valentine's Day."


	2. Handsome Devil

The wind is so loud, it's not the first time he's woken tonight. Conor apparently has no such trouble. Ned turns onto his side and pulls the duvet up far enough to cover his ear. 

They were supposed to be going on a hike, more Conor's idea than his, but have had to scrap that idea. Ned never thought he'd have a Valentine, let alone a gorgeous husband. He's planning a sitting room picnic in place of the hike, they can exchange cards and presents and when it gets dark he'll light the fire and they can watch a film.


	3. Haven

Duke lets himself be pulled towards the bed, smiling at Audrey. It's been a few months and this is their first Valentine's Day together. He'd done the usual flowers and heart shaped candies and Audrey had gotten him aftershave and a Build-A-Bear in a pirate costume. 

"Real funny, Parker."

"It's cute, like you."

"I am not cute, I am a manly man who is manly."

She can't hide her smile and he drops the bear and puts his arm round her, ducking his head to kiss her. God she's amazing and Duke feels so happy that she loves him back.


	4. Suits

Mike serves up breakfast and kneels on his cushion beside Harvey. 

"This looks great, Mike."

Harvey doesn't say much for a few minutes and then reaches down with a piece of bacon for Mike. They take their time over breakfast with Harvey praising Mike's cooking and feeding him small bites.

He used to find it a bit uncomfortable in the beginning but now it's nice to be taken care of like this. When Harvey is finished, Mike cleans everything up and joins Harvey on the couch. 

"What are we doing today?"

"Thought I could turn your ass red for Valentine's."


	5. Torchwood

Tosh wakes from a very pleasant dream, where she and Owen were walking on a beach. The man himself is missing from their bed and then she hears the radio coming form the other room. Maybe that's what woke her. She grabs her dressing gown and goes out into the kitchen. He's at the grill and the kettle is boiling. 

"Morning."

"Yeah, hi, morning. Was supposed to be breakfast in bed."

"Well I'm here now, can I help?"

Owen nods towards the kettle, "tea please and Happy Valentine's Day."

Tosh kisses him on the cheek and takes out their mugs.


End file.
